The thin line between fantasy and reality
by emmanuelles
Summary: Santana Lopez is a closeted lesbian, working as the health teacher of McKinley High. Her life turns miserable when Brittany S. Pierce transfers into the school, driving Santana crazy with cocky smiles and flirtatious comments. Santana starts fantasizing, and it is only a question of time she crosses the line and teaches Brittany a lesson after class. G!p, rated hard M.
1. Crossing the line

**Dear readers, old and new!**

**I got inspired by Naya's ad and decided to write a two-shot about Santana, who works as the health teacher of McKinley High and Brittany, who is the resident Queen B since she transfered into the school. Brittany drives her crazy and she starts having fantasies of her, until one day it all becomes _too_ real. She can't turn back and she ends up breaking every rule imaginable in a school environment.  
**

**Don't take this fic too seriously, because it's all just fun and involves a lot of inappropriate stuff I strongly disapprove of in real life! **

**The second part is shortly coming. **

**Enjoy and please review! **

*** emmanuelle-s. tumblr. com ***

* * *

**Crossing the line  
**

It is wrong on so many levels.

It is wrong every time Santana catches a glimpse of the red, inappropriately short Cheerios skirt, designed for perverts like her to leer at the smooth, fresh teenager skin under, the taut muscles of her thighs clenching as the blonde girl walks away, every one of her steps filled with the irritatingly high – and so maddeningly _sexy_ - level of confidence. Her brain seems to be programmed to find Pierce, causing her to raise her chin and set her eyes on the glass door the moment the tall blonde chooses to pass her office, surrounded by her minions, girls who want to be like her – _and be liked by her_.

The peek she steals in that brief second is enough to make her lips part, heart speeding up as adrenaline rushes into her veins. It is enough to set her imagination on fire, and the fantasies filling her mind makes her face flush, throat tighten and the familiar warmth settle in the pit of her stomach.

She tries to shut them down, because she _damn_ well knows she is gross and this is widely inappropriate, but they conquer her – _like every time_ - and evolve further, the hottest scenarios flashing up in her mind until it's too much.

It's just too much when she feels like the buttons of her pants are about to pop.

She is about to explode.

Her cock is confined in her contraction shorts and it is begging to be freed. Oh, how good it would feel to let it spring out, twitching in the air as Santana envisions touching that pale skin, teasing the inside of the girl's thigh until she trembles from the arousal, a damp spot showing on her panties as Santana roughly pulls up her short skirt to her waist. She pushes it to the side, eyes widening and mouth watering with animalistic thirst for the young girl as her pink, swollen lips peep out. Santana goes wild, fingers digging into the girl's hips, pushing her flat on the desk while her hand reaches down to grab her hard dick, stroking it firmly until it reaches full length. She guides it between the girl's shaking thighs, letting out a guttural moan as the sensitive head brushes to her warm skin, and that is the moment she realizes she took the fantasy too far.

She did _literally _let out a moan, signaling that she is just as turned on as she was in her vision.

It is so wrong.

Hell, she knew it was wrong the first time she thought about touching Pierce and every time after, and she always found the strength in herself to stop. Whether it was sheer will or a cold shower in the teacher's locker room, she always managed to stop somehow, brushing the fantasies off as some weird jokes her mind decided to play on her. It was a cruel prank though, because she could never completely erase the visionaries and move on. They lingered, heightening her frustration until she paid a visit to the local gay bar - even though she was otherwise a closeted lesbian - and picked up a half-sober girl who seemed willing enough, took her home and used her as a substitute, fucking her mindlessly on the couch until she came hard.

But it was all tussled blonde hair and long legs in her mind, when she emptied herself inside the trashing body under her, a woman who barely resembled the _one_ girl who kept ruling her imagination.

She took over her sexual life and Santana simply hates it. She can't go over with a good fuck nowadays without thinking of Pierce and fantasizing about shoving her long cock inside her wet mouth, silencing the ever-so fearless and crude girl, who slowly took over her just as she did with this whole shit pile of a high school.

Santana stooped so low with her mounting desire for the blonde that she couldn't go over with a fucking day without thinking of her anymore, but it was always just thoughts and she fought them, saving her harmed dignity and moral integrity from fatal demolition.

There is a blur line between fantasy and reality, but so far she managed to tackle these thoughts to the ground and drag them into the back of her mind with a huge effort, and bury them into the darkest chamber. They only ever sneaked out when she couldn't control herself, when the urges of her body took over her conscious and made her hammer into the woman under her so hard they almost stumbled over the back of her couch. In the seconds when she let herself go and emptied herself into one of those mediocre Lima pussies she was getting these days, she couldn't fight anymore and her mind got filled with images of swollen pink lips, and usually fair skin of buttocks shaded rose by Santana's relentless palms, remainders that she spanked Pierce as she fucked her hard from behind.

The images prolonged her orgasm, but left her aching when it was over.

It was that thin line between fantasy and reality that left her frustrated after a fuck that was destined to result in a mind-blowing orgasm.

She got angrier every time and it felt reasonable to direct her blame on Pierce. She reduced her to be a sexually disgruntled health teacher with questionable morals, who kept placing a student into her bordering kinky fantasies.

It is wrong on so many levels, but she knows it was only a question of time she couldn't go on with her life without acting on her urges.

And that moment just came now.

With shaking fingers, she grabs the arms of her leather chair and stands up, taking a glance at her groin to see if she shows. She damn well feels how hard she is already under the layers of tight fabric, but thanks to the genius who designed her contraction shorts, she can hide her package pretty fine. It serves her well in these embarrassing situations she encountered too many times in her twenty-five years.

She releases a deep breath, forcing a calm demeanor on herself as she walks to the glass door and puts up the blinds with fake nonchalance, plunging the room into darkness and locking the door that brings her some much needed privacy in the act she is about to buckle down to.

It's disturbing that she even got this far, shielding her room from prying eyes to let herself live out her fantasy just for a little while, freeing herself from her own judgment and shutting up the voice in her head that screams she is perverted.

But she just did it and now there is no turning back.

She unbuckles her belt when stepping back to her chair and unzips her fly, relieving her crotch from some of the irksome pressure. She got used to it a long time ago, handling it the best a person could, but it still annoys the hell out of her every time she is turned on. She wishes she could live in a world, where it wouldn't freak people out if she appeared public with a normal bulge every man is allowed to, but she doesn't have time – _or the mood_ – to reflect on the matters of life. She is a woman in need and she can't hold back a sharp moan when she pulls down her contraction shorts, letting her dick slip out until it hangs freely, impressive even in its half-erect state.

The vision always fills her with a weird sense of pride, and a smirk tugs at her dry lips when she imagines Pierce's expression when she realizes that Santana's cock has to fit into her tight pussy somehow.

Just the blurry thought is enough to make her boner swell with a rush of blood, making her knees weaken and she doesn't hesitate to push her pants to her ankles and sit down in her chair, her bare ass meeting the cold leather. She groans from the displeasure, and quickly reaches for a pillow to push under her butt before she settles comfortably in the chair, widening her legs to accommodate her growing erection.

Looking down at her groin, she hesitates only for a second – _a long second of self-awareness_ - before she grasps the base of her dick, feeling the weight of it as she melts into her chair, grabbing the edge of the desk with her free hand to steady herself. She gives in to her needs, forgetting her rules and values that managed to hold her back for a long time. It was more than a year since Pierce transferred here, turning her life upside down and making it miserable with her freaking uniform, her swaying hips, her piercing blue eyes and that high ponytail on top of her pretty head. Her cocky smiles and flirtatious comments, they drive Santana crazy and it feels so _fucking_ liberating to finally let herself go over with her fantasy.

The hold of her fingers tighten around her cock, squeezing with just the right amount of force that makes her pant harder through her nostrils, stiff nipples digging into her bra as she is getting close to reach the state of being overwhelmed with desire. She has to bite down on her bottom lip to keep a throaty grunt inside when she strokes down her shaft, reaching the sensitive head and touching it with her thumb until her face screws up from the jolt of pleasure. It's suddenly too hot in the room and she has to let go of the desk to unbutton her shirt clumsily, ripping it open until she can unclasp her bra and grab hold of her left breast, pinching her nipple as she brings her hand up on her hard cock, setting a fast rhythm. She starts stroking her foreskin wildly, her movements gaining pace as she needs more friction by the second, imagining it is Pierce's tight muscles that wrap around her cock, glistening with wetness the girl's dripping pussy covers it with as it slides in and out of her hole.

The motion shortens as her balls tighten with the fast-approaching orgasm and she only rubs near the head furiously while she guides her free hand into her mouth to coat her fingers with saliva. She brings the wet fingers down to cup her balls while she thrusts into her left hand, the chair creaking under her as she forgets herself in her pleasure, eyes shut tight, head rolled back, breasts heaving from the hard pants as she swings in her chair uncontrollably.

In her head, she is fucking Pierce, her dick ramming into the warmest, slickest pussy of the girl while she holds her down by the hips, her balls slapping into the girl's ass deliciously with every deep thrust she stretches her with. Santana is dominating her, ruling her with her cock as she gyrates her hips, pushing deeper and deeper until the blonde is creaming all over her dick, letting out uncontrolled cries as she is fucked into oblivion.

When she comes, her body trashing in Santana's arms, muscles clenching around her cock, consuming Santana and drawing her own orgasm out of her, the thin line between fantasy and reality vanishes and Santana comes all over her lap, eyes snapping up as her dick spurts out white cum, her hips lifting off the chair with the final thrusts.

She grunts between gritted teeth as she stumbles from her high, body slumping back into the chair and her brain shuts down in the blissful aftermath of her orgasm.

It's only a while later that she gains back her awareness and the realization sinks in, making her chest tighten with shame and guilt that wash over her, draining the blood from her head. She tries to shake away the dizziness but she can't. The feeling gets stuck, insinuating itself into her heart and force her to face the awful truth.

She just masturbated to a fantasy about fucking Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

**So...should I write that second part? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in a review! **


	2. Reciprocation

**Thanks for the amazing reaction, guys!  
**

**I'm happy so many people found this story in such a short time and encouraged me to continue. Therefore, I turned this into a three-shot that I plan to finish tomorrow. And I definitely plan to write in this student-teacher verse in the future, because it's a hell lot of fun. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**For questions and anything else, visit my tumblr! **

*** emmanuelle-s. tumblr. com ***

* * *

**Reciprocation**

She dreaded this day.

Ever since that horrible incident occurring in her office – which involved a fantasy and her dick spreading sticky semen all over her hand as she came - she counted the days, feeling the rope around her neck tightening as they slowly passed.

Now it seems time passed in a blink of an eye.

Today she has to hold a sexual education class for a whole bunch of ignorant teenagers, who happen to think they know everything about sex by reading forums and watching porn on the internet. The truth is, they know less than enough to take part in sexual intercourse, but Santana can only do so much to postpone their first experience, which is destined to result in embarrassment and sometimes, a lot of pain – physical and emotional - if the participants are not ready. But she is pretty good at her job and does her best to endow them with knowledge.

As an intersex girl, the classes she took when she was a teenager helped her to accept herself, her different body and the world around her. Her teacher educated her group about different sexualities, gender roles, the basics of sex and several contraceptive techniques. They talked about taboos, including sexual abuse in relationship and abortion. Santana realized the importance of setting up a safe environment where kids felt comfortable speaking about these issues, but her experience in McKinley High proved that she can sometimes fail even though she always makes an effort.

The kids are either partners or not, unfortunately, the fate of the class relies upon them.

Santana always tries to prove how important it is to cast aside their embarrassment and reservations about the topics involved, but sometimes, there is a kid whose reluctance ruins it all.

And she dreaded this class because she is pretty sure Brittany S. Pierce will be that girl who screws her over today.

/

She prepares in her office, going over her introduction speech over and over again, because it's the crucial part when she can win them over. If she doesn't, every effort following is a waste of time.

The beginning is the key and she can't fuck it up.

She has enough experience under her belt not to be nervous, but she always kind of is, though she does her best not to show. She always appears confident and calm in front of the students, as a person of authority but still someone they can actually be open with. Her young age makes her all the more relatable. They mostly like her, or so she thinks they do, but she knows from experience that it only takes one stupid joke or an offensive comment for the class to take a bad course.

Unfortunately, the class she is about to educate is full of football jocks and cheerleaders, who all pretend to be grown-up and as experienced as a fifteen year-old can ever be. Santana frequently catches them making out in the hallway, far too enthusiastically in a public environment. Not that she can judge what is inappropriate these days – masturbating on a fantasy about a student in her office – but oh well, at least she has the excuse of being overage and controlling her adult fantasies.

She can't fool anybody though, it is wrong anyway…but jerking off on a fantasy involving Brittany felt so fucking good, a part of Santana can't wait to see the girl's face as she demonstrates putting a condom on a banana while imagining the blonde rolling it on her hard dick.

_Ugh, dammit_ – she curses herself for letting her thoughts wander into dangerous territory before class.

She should concentrate and the incident in her office should be the last thing on her mind. She has to forget about the animalistic lust and strange affection she fosters for the young girl and just do her _freaking_ job.

At least, she has a chance now to redeem herself in her own eyes by preventing a few teenage pregnancies and teaching the class the basic rules of having a healthy sexual life.

Now that she owns one, but yeah, _whatever_ - Brittany S. Pierce totally ruined her.

Maybe this class today will serve her well and make her realize that the girl is a freaking student who bears nothing desirable for a grown woman like her. Brittany is so young and immature, far from being an equal partner for Santana - _sexual or otherwise_. Even though gossips circulate around the school – reaching even the teacher's longue – about Pierce's insatiable libido, Santana's never believed half of those.

She went to high school not that long ago to remember how gossip worked. It got more extreme as it spread, reaching more and more people and so it went on until it all became ridiculous, a tragic representation of how mean teenagers can be to each other.

Santana can't imagine a fifteen year-old girl to be such a big slut like the rumors describe Brittany as, giving away blowjobs at the bleachers like it's sweet candy and hooking up with every person who steps in her way. She even heard a story of the blonde having sex with a boy in broad daylight behind Breadstix until the restaurant called the cops. Apparently Pierce was lead off in handcuffs, her skirt hanging around her waist and panties pushes to the side, while she offered a round to the cop in exchange for her release.

That is slightly too far-fetched for Santana's imagination, but sure the gossip has to have some kind of a base.

She really shouldn't think about it though, because her contraction shorts feel suspiciously tight already. She decided to wear a tight-fitting black skirt today, so she has to take extreme care of herself down there. It's easier to show through skirts than pants, but she couldn't bide the temptation of wearing one today and making the boys go crazy.

It's pretty funny how they always flail over her, because only if they knew about the secrets she hides – being intersex _and_ a flaming lesbian – they would completely freak out. Santana enjoys their pathetic attempts at flirting with her, and wishes Pierce would just be one of them.

When she is teasing her though, Santana gets flushed and her palms start sweating. She fidgets in her seat, wishing that the sexiest smile she's ever seen disappeared from Pierce's face and tries to wear off her shock to react until the girl can notice her effect on her.

Santana can't let that ever happen.

Strangely, it plays on her luck that she is a closeted lesbian, because spending much of her young adult life pretending to like boys resulted in flawless acting skills and a façade that is impossible to break.

She can only hope today will be just another representation of how tough Santana Lopez is.

/

When the clock hits one-forty, she sets her pen down on the table.

She feels as ready as she can ever be. Well, she has to actually pee and that makes her nervous, but otherwise she feels content.

She hurriedly visits the toilet – as fast as she can in her red pumps – and locks herself up in a stall. She releases a deep breath when she pulls her cock out, freeing it briefly to take a piss. She always wonders how the hell she can have such a huge one for her smaller body, but that's surely one mystery she can't ever figure out. When finished, she tucks her junk carefully back inside her shorts and zips up her tight skirt, impressed with her skills to cover up her seven inch-long addition.

In the mirror above her sink, she takes a good look at herself.

She is hot, that's no news, but she actually managed to step up her game today. Wearing a decently low-cut white button-up shirt which displays her gorgeous cleavage and her favorite red rouge on her pouty lips, she is totally killing it.

She briefly returns to her room to collect her stuff. Speech practiced, notes and demonstrative tools gathered in her hands, she leaves her office to teach a lesson.

/

The room is fully packed when she arrives.

Santana is happy - of course - that nobody seems to pass on her class, but she is equally nervous, because it's pretty damn hard to keep thirty teenagers in control. Fortunately, her looks work at her advantage as always and silence most the people present as she walks to her desk to set her stuff down.

"Hello, guys!" she greets them with a tight smile when turning to face them.

Most of them are gawking at her body, and yeah, it's weird but it's nothing compared to the way she actually imagined _fucking _one of their bodies.

"Hi, Miss Lopez" they reply one after one as they rouse from their stupor.

She ignores the two boys on her right whose eyes are about to roll out of their heads and the probably very jealous girlfriends who are shooting her cold glares from nearby. She got used to the looks and though she sometimes feels exploited by them, she just doesn't care anymore and these are teenagers anyway, harmless people who doesn't know a thing about her – _or sex_, but that's actually the issue she has to deal with here.

She clears her throat to gain a momentum. "Jacob, could you close the door, please?" she throws over to a grossly-faced boy who is writing the school newspaper, mostly involving scandalous material of other students.

"Anything" he replies eagerly, before clumsily stumbling out of his seat to reach the door and shut it closed.

"Thanks" Santana shoots him a fake smile before returning her gaze on the class.

The low sound of hushed whispers from the background reaches her ears and she narrows her eyes, until she finds the source.

Of course it's _her_.

Brittany Pierce is conspicuously ignoring her and talking to her best friend, Quinn Fabray who also happens to be blonde and a Cheerio. They are basically clones, but it's only Brittany who can reduce Santana into a hot mess of a person who jacks off to her freaking student.

She shakes herself off her reverie and directs her attention to the people who are actually paying attention to her. She momentarily manages to ignore the blonde hair and the face that glows from confidence – a bordering arrogant amount – and decides to ask her first question.

"So can someone tell me why we're here today?"

"Um, sex?" A familiar voice asks bluntly, drawing laughter from all around the room.

Santana cracks a smile to the quirky girl called Sugar, who is always a bright spot in her classes. "That's a perfectly accurate summary. Thank you, Sugar!"

"Who can tell me what sex means?" she shrugs her shoulders slightly, leaning against her desk.

An uncomfortable silence settles in the room, lingering for what seems like hours until Noah Puckerman speaks up. "Everyone knows that…" he smirks meaningfully, leaning back in his chair.

Maybe he has experience, being the quarterback and all, but Santana knows his type. He can be easily played.

"Can you explain then in a few words?" Santana directs her attention to him, and the question seems to surprise the boy.

But it's only a split second he falls out of his role as the alpha wolf of his pack. "When I-"

"In general, please" Santana cuts him off quickly before the whole class can hear about his adventures.

He is confused by the request, and furrows his brows, while his fellow students are waiting eagerly for his answer. The tension is growing by the second until he opens his mouth, his voice lacking the usual arrogance and self-confidence.

"Uh, when a boy puts his – uh – stuff into the girl's- okay, I can't do this – this is weird" He shakes his head, completely freaked out, and embarrassed by the chuckles that break out in the classroom.

Santana smirks inwardly, because she's been in the room for less than five minutes and she already taught a lesson.

When the kids calm down again, she crosses her hands over her chest and says "Well, we are here today to actually _talk_ about these things openly and name them as what they are" she shoots a meaningful glance at Noah, who is still not recovered, rubbing his neck angrily. "But your definition was just a narrow slice of what sex truly is. It can happen not just between a boy and a girl, both between two boys and two girls too. Do you agree?" she directs the question to everyone in the room.

They answer mostly with silent nods or lack of opposition, but one person actually voices her opinion.

"Duh" Brittany S. Pierce yells confidently from the back of the classroom, occupying her usual table with her best friend in the middle row.

Santana snaps her eyes to her, taking in Brittany's bright smile and the way she is curling a strand of blonde hair around her long index finger, resting her elbows on the table. She makes the simplest things appear impossibly hot to Santana, who has to swallow away the dryness creeping up in her throat. She tries to convince herself that Brittany is not trying to seduce her, but it's pretty hard when the girl is boring into her with those damn blue eyes, making Santana believe her affection is reciprocated.

But it fucking can't be, she shuts her mind down before it can make an assumption and shakes off her fleeting illusion.

"Yeah, right" she chokes out, mostly to herself.

"Miss Lopez?" A high-pitched male voice cuts through the silence and Santana releases a breath, grateful for the interruption.

"Yes?"

Kurt leans forwards in his chair, gesturing nervously. "I just would like to point out not to forget about transgender and genderqueer people too" he blushes when finished, embarrassed to voice his opinion in the company of his class.

He gets a few whistles, but it only takes a cold look from Santana to shoot down the attempts of mocking him. Santana knows the boy is gay and was used to be bullied last year, but fortunately, that phase of intense homophobia in this high school is over now. But it doesn't mean no ignorant souls are left in here.

She smiles at the boy kindly. "Excellent point, Kurt, thank you!"

She pushes herself off the table and walks over to the computer to start a presentation prepared for this occasion when she gives her long speech. When the first slide is displayed on the huge screen, she turns her attention back to class. "See, sex is not reduced to exist between heterosexuals. For starters, I would like to talk about different genders and sexualities with you to set the base for the upcoming topics."

/

Surprisingly, it goes perfectly fine until they get to the practical part.

So far, they've managed to cover genders, sexualities, relationships and the basic rules of sex. Slowly, the class started to open up and more students got involved in the conversation than she expected, bringing her relief and boosting her confidence to continue.

This is where things are about to turn steamier.

"So – well, I'm gonna be blunt here, just to warn you" she chuckles subtly, before reaching for the banana on the table. "I'm gonna demonstrate how to properly put on a condom."

Nervous laughter erupts in the room and some shake their heads in embarrassment, others whispering comments to their mates.

"We know how to put it on – just freaking put it on and that's it." Finn blurts out.

Santana stops in her tracks, irritated by his ignorance, which seems to be the standard in this class, judging from people's expressions.

"Well if you just _'put it'_ on as you put it, and it slips or breaks during sex, then please don't come to me asking for money to pay your pregnant girlfriend's bills" Santana shoots him down firmly and enjoys how his face heats up in shame. "Though I will help you, I'd rather have you pay attention now – even if you've done this a hundred times, there is chance you've done it wrong." She finishes defiantly, before directing her attention to the banana in hand.

She picks up one from the stack of condoms she brought with her and opens the package carefully.

The class is silently following her moves, until an innocent voice cuts through the air, stunning her.

"Hey, Miss Lopez?"

Santana snaps her gaze up, condom and banana in hands, face heating up as she takes in Brittany's parted pink lips.

"Yeah?"

Brittany's mouth turns into a smirk that never means good. "Will you demonstrate how to put on the condom with your mouth?" she asks straight-forwardly, making Santana's eyes widen in a comical way.

"Britt" Quinn nudges Brittany in the ribs with a disapproving expression.

Some chuckle at her manners, but Santana can't hear anything from the blood pulsating in her ears.

"Excuse me?" she clears her throat awkwardly, wishing away the imageries that suddenly hit her.

_A condom in Brittany's parted lips as they approach the tip of Santana's cock, her eyes never leaving hers as Brittany slowly rolls it on with her mouth, swallowing as much of Santana as she can while Santana keeps her head intact, backing up her moves with her hips. _

She shakes her head subtly, physically forcing herself to forget about her fantasy as Brittany speaks up again.

"Well, it's just that I really want to learn that trick…" she trails off suggestively and Santana feels heat settle in her groin.

She hates it and the fact that Brittany can turn her on so easily. She is a grown woman, who learned to handle packing a dick a long time ago and now there is this blonde girl, who sends her back into puberty, where she had a really hard time controlling her boners.

It doesn't go away in an instant, but Santana forces herself to take a breather and calm her nerves before she replies.

She tries to keep her voice even as she says "I heard your question but I'd rather take it as a joke." She is intimidating, and the tension between her and Brittany shoots off the scale when the girl raises her eyebrows.

Santana waits expectantly for the next punch.

"Then who's gonna teach me how to properly put on a condom with my mouth?" Brittany presses on, despite Quinn's strong protest. "I'd rather watch _you_ do it than anybody else…" Brittany trails off and her words drain the rest of blood from Santana's brain.

She almost faints from Brittany's seductive comment and has a hard time breathing properly. Her mind is buzzing with thoughts as she tries to figure out whether Brittany is serious or just toying with her. But in the end, it doesn't fucking matter, because she is just an inappropriate student and she is her equally inappropriate teacher.

"I won't teach you that Brittany" she chokes out breathlessly after a few seconds.

Brittany's face drops, but she quickly regains her composure, driving Santana crazy as she pokes her tongue out to lick her bottom lip.

"Oh, that's _too_ bad…"

/

Somehow, Santana manages to place the condom on the banana – _on pure experience_ - without embarrassing herself, despite her slightly trembling fingers.

The affect Brittany's comments had on her didn't quite wear off and she is still slightly disturbed when she shows the banana around, giving everyone who is interested a good look at it. When she is finished, she returns to her table and drops the fruit, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Now that we covered this…let's take a moment to talk about the importance of foreplay" she points out. "Both people should be ready for the intercourse and it's actually a very good feeling when your partner takes care of you, let it be with their fingers or mouth, or anything else. You can find out what works for you, but especially for girls, it is uncomfortable and painful if you're not ready." She explains and surprisingly, gains a few timid nods with her words.

"When you are both ready and safe-" she emphasizes again. "- you can have sex in any position you want, just don't forget the basic rules we set up in the beginning. Sex has to stay safe and consensual until it is over, so anything you want to do, think of your partner before you do it or just simply talk to them. Communication is the key here." She shrugs, because it's basically that simple. "Do you have any questions?"

She trails her eyes all over the room, trying to encourage the curious ones to ask. Nobody seems brave enough, until a _too_ familiar voice invades Santana's ears – Brittany's sweet, weirdly innocent tone that is always laced with a fatal mix of confidence and lust.

"I have one, Miss Lopez" she raises her hand eagerly.

"Yes?" Santana asks with apprehension, literally bracing herself of the girl's question.

"It's not a real question, I guess…" Brittany shrugs, a smirk ghosting her lips as she utters "…but I volunteer to demonstrate sex, if you want that is."

"Brittany!" Santana snaps disapprovingly, eyes narrowing in anger. This girl is unbelievable – though so _fucking_ sexy her knees are about to give up. "You are being inappropriate and I think I was fairly light here." Santana says threateningly, clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"Why?" Brittany raises her eyebrows. "I'm sure the class would enjoy…"

Quinn buries her face into her hands and several other students seem to feel second-hand embarrassment, but Brittany stays organized, unaffected by her fellows' reaction.

"Jeez, Britt" Noah chuckles uncomfortably.

Santana shakes her head, shutting her eyes momentarily to fight her quickly rising bad temper – at the same time, she feels the urge to shake some sense into Brittany and fuck her on a table in the classroom under the public eye. She has to fight both parts of her that wish to do these and rather chastens the bad girl with a method that's considered the right way in a school environment.

"That's enough, Brittany!" she scolds the blond, who seems satisfied with her effect on her. "I won't tolerate this attitude here. You can stay and behave, or leave the classroom, either way you're expected in my office after class." Santana tells her, regretting her words the moment they leave her mouth.

It is the worst possible idea to have Brittany in her room, but she lets it go for now, grounding herself in the present where she has to deal with Brittany's reluctance to behave like a normal fifteen-year old girl in class.

"Fine, I'll go." Brittany shrugs after long seconds, kicking herself off her chair and quickly gathering her stuff.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks, her voice gentler as she watches the slightly disturbed girl.

Something is off with her.

Santana didn't expect this reaction. She expected Brittany to either roll her eyes and stay, or crack a smirk and just simply leave, and the dramatic manner she is swinging her bag over her shoulder is simply strange.

Santana just simply cares for Brittany – even when being mad at her - and she is eager to find out what is going on.

Brittany hastily walks to the door, followed by the shocked eyes of her fellow classmates and turns to Santana, her expression displaying hurt and disappointment.

"Yeah…I think I've learned enough" she says quietly before exiting the room.

Her words echo in Santana's mind, leaving her dumbfounded as she has no idea what just transpired between them. She can only assume, but that mostly leads in the wrong direction. She is not the best at figuring people out.

Usually she lets it go, not making a damn big deal out of people's drama, but Brittany is different and what happened was just _too_ weird to let it slip.

Santana can't wait to find out more in her office.

/

When the class is over, she is pretty pleased with the result.

She momentarily forgets about the incident with Brittany and is only reminded about their appointment when Brittany is waiting for her in front of her office, hands crossed and chin ducked as she leans against the door.

"Hi, Brittany" she greets Brittany after gently approaching her. "I'm happy you showed up"

Brittany shrugs, averting her eyes. "I didn't really have a choice"

"Yeah, I guess" Santana chuckles awkwardly, trying to ease the tension, but she fails miserably. "Come on, let's go inside!" she says, nerves rising in her throat at the prospect of being alone in her office with Brittany.

When they go inside and she locks the door, putting up the blinds, she has a distant feeling that she will need them for what's to come.

/

"So…can you explain yourself, Brittany?" she asks patiently when they're both settled in chairs on opposing sides of her desk.

Brittany is sitting cross-legged, her skirt riding up high on her legs, distracting Santana as she tries her best to pay attention to Brittany. But the girl seems to try really hard to avoid looking at her to begin with. She completely turned out of her usual self.

"What do you mean?" she asks faintly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"I'm talking about your comments." Santana leans forward in her chair, examining the girl in front of her. "They weren't typical or appropriate either for a student like you." She explains calmly, though it's pretty hard to forget how _those_ comments actually turned her brain into a mush for several seconds.

"It was all just good fun." Brittany replies with a shrug.

It makes anger boil in Santana, who is pissed at Brittany for embarrassing her in public. Brittany's reckless behavior could have resulted in a catastrophe and Santana is lucky she managed to survive with only so much damage done.

"Well, I don't think so" she raises her voice, eyes piercing into Brittany, daring her to look up. "You put me in a really awkward position in front of your classmates and I didn't find that funny or enjoyable."

In time, she gets what she wants and Brittany snaps her blue eyes up, giving her a strange, incursive look before opening her mouth. "But you got turned on though" she declares simply, shocking Santana.

"Excuse me?" she chokes out, heart jumping in her throat as she stares at Brittany with wide eyes, refusing to believe her ears.

"What I said - about having sex with you. It turned you on, right?" Brittany asks, completely serious and Santana shakes her head, rejecting to receive her words.

This is definitely stepping over the line and she has no idea how she went from fantasizing about fucking Brittany in her office to actually talking about it with her.

She can't grasp that and she refuses to.

"What is going on with you, Brittany?" she asks finally, incapable of coming up with anything else.

But the moment Brittany wets her lips and stares deeply into her eyes, Santana has a feeling this was the worst question she could possibly ask.

"I want to have sex with you"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me in a review! **

**On to the very smutty third part! What do you think should / will happen? :)**


	3. A lesson of sex - or love, maybe both

**Dear readers!  
**

**I want to thank you for your support and the nice feedback. I know everyone was waiting eagerly for this part, so I really tried my best here and I think you will be satisfied. This is the end of this fic, but I plan to write a sequel in the near future. Follow me to get an alert! I also suggest you checking out my stories if you like my writing, you can never know what you might find there. I'm happy for every new fan. :)  
**

**For questions and other fun stuff, visit my tumblr!**

*** emmanuelle-s. tumblr. com ***

* * *

******A lesson of sex - or love, maybe both**

"I want to have sex with you"

Brittany replies bluntly and Santana wishes to swallow her last question.

The girl's simple words make her skin tingle everywhere, especially between her legs where she feels her member coming alive but her mind can't quite keep up with her body. She is completely shocked, unable to determine whether this is the best dream or the worst nightmare she's ever had.

Brittany's words echo in her mind, reverberating from the walls and she feels nauseous all at once, palms sweating as she clenches her hands together on the table, making a desperate attempt to pull herself together.

"What?" she shakes her head subtly, long seconds later, giving a chance to Brittany to take back her words so Santana can just brush them off as a stupid joke like she tried in class earlier.

But Brittany doesn't waver under her incredulous stare; she keeps boring into her with those damn luring eyes, a young temptress blossoming in front of Santana's eyes. Sure for her age, Brittany masters the skills of seduction, and her intense gaze causes Santana's breath to pick up while the air turns unbearable hot and suffocating around them.

It gets so much worse when Brittany's pink lips part again, a wicked smile dancing around them as she teasingly bites down on her bottom one for a second before saying "I want you…and I know you want me too."

Brittany's declaration makes anger creep upon Santana's spine, her short temper getting the better of her all of a sudden.

There's something about Brittany's cockiness and confidence that makes her want to slap the girl and shove her tongue down her throat at the same time. She is ripping Santana into pieces, every one of them wishing to do a different thing and she hates to be so confounded.

She hates what Brittany is doing to her and it gets her on the edge, making the inner explosion approaching as she says threateningly. "This is a dangerous game you're playing here, Brittany"

Brittany doesn't bat an eyelash, but something flashes in her blue eyes – _something_ that makes Santana's insides churn. "I like to live dangerously" she utters huskily and her tone makes Santana snap.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" she spits madly, throwing her hands in the air.

She leans back in her chair, shaking her head to control her anger, but it only gets worse when she snaps her eyes back at Brittany.

The satisfaction on her young face vexes Santana, who feels like her skin is being prickled by sharp needles, the sensations both fascinating and painful at the same time. It's the worst between her legs, where she feels it the most and she has to widen them under the table to have some release.

She is getting hard and it's the last _fucking_ thing she should do. It doesn't lead to anything good, because arousal has the bad habit of clouding her judgment. Slowly, as Brittany keeps staring at her daringly, putting her inner desire on open display, Santana's anger rises, laced with a never-before-experienced kind of lust that is coming in her way like an earthquake.

"You think so?" Brittany asks at last, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow brazenly. "All I know is that you're the hottest thing I've ever seen and I think you have it bad for me too"

Her words push Santana over the edge, who jerks up from her seat, leaning forward as she sets her fisted hands on the desk. She is fuming, breathing hard through her nostrils as she looks down at the young girl who is swinging her crossed leg slowly, distracting Santana as more of the pale skin of her thigh starts showing.

She shudders, snapping her eyes back at Brittany's face.

The fulfilled expression makes Santana's blood pressure rise considerably and her nails dig into her fists as she asks through gritted teeth. "Would you freaking stop?"

Brittany has the nerve to chuckle, uncrossing her legs all of a sudden and widening them, leaning forward by setting her hands on her knees, stroking her own skin teasingly.

"I didn't even begin for _real_" she husks, her fingers edging closer to the fabric of her skirt.

Santana's throat tightens from the sight and she completely loses it when Brittany touches her inner thighs.

"I can't believe you" she snaps, pushing herself off the table to walk beside Brittany. "You should just – God, this is so inappropriate." She huffs, shutting her eyes for a second before looking down at Brittany who smirks at her, enjoying every minute of this fucking game she is playing with her. "You should just go and forget about this _stupid_ thing" Santana spits, motioning towards the door angrily, and it's enough to wipe the smug smirk off of Brittany's face.

Her expression hardens as she matches her position, standing up to face her. She steps closer, and the tension between their bodies is tearing Santana apart as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Well, I don't think you want that" Brittany says with a tone dripping from arousal and raises her chin daringly. "I think you want the same. You want me, don't you? I can see it in your eyes"

"You're hallucinating" Santana groans out, crossing her hands to gain distance – and to keep them to herself as it gets impossibly hard not to reach out and grab Brittany roughly, having her way with her.

"Don't even try to argue!" Brittany shakes her head, completely assured of the truth behind her words. "I know you fantasize about me…" she trails off, raising her eyebrows enticingly and Santana feels like a wave of heat rushes over her, making her flush everywhere.

"How the hell do you-?"

"Wow, you really do" Brittany cuts her off, amusedly.

Her mouth turns into a smile filled with pride that shoots a jolt of rage into Santana's body. She is quickly losing her sanity. The fury courses through her veins, burning her insides and she trembles from the force of her torn emotions.

"Just stop it, Brittany!" she chokes out, with pathetic force.

She is weakened by the incomprehensible mix of anger and desire overcoming her body. Brittany enjoys every second witnessing her frenzied state and it only gets worse as she pierces into her with half-lidded blue eyes.

All of a sudden, she makes a move Santana couldn't have possibly prepared to, taking a step to close the distance between their bodies and touching the bare skin of her forearm.

Santana is so stunned to feel her skin for the first time that she freezes on the spot, the tingling feeling spreading through her whole body and insinuating itself into strangely her heart too. Such a simple touch of Brittany makes her feel completely numb.

"I like it when you're angry – you're _so_ sexy, Miss Lopez" Brittany whispers hoarsely, and her name rolling from the girl's wet lips makes Santana rouse from her stupor.

"Get off me!" she shoves Brittany's hand away, horrified by her direct move all of a sudden. "That's enough!"

She shakes her head in denial, stepping back to widen the gap between their bodies. She tries to think clearly, but finds herself incapable to. She knows she is too far gone when Brittany recovers from the initial hurt Santana caused her by pushing her away and her lips turn into a tempting smile.

Santana is glued to the spot, vanquished by Brittany's seduction when the girl draws near again, leaning close to Santana's face until Santana can smell her fresh breath, causing her mouth to water by the close proximity of her lips and that delicious pink tongue.

"Not even close…" she breathes into Santana hotly, and Santana swears her whole body is lit on fire by the look in her eyes.

It makes her break, giving in to the part of her that she tried to fight for almost a year now.

Brittany conquered her and Santana hates to feel the bitter taste of defeat on her tongue. The overwhelming anger she feels towards Brittany blubbers up inside her and she roughly grabs the hem of the girl's Cheerios top, tugging her closer to spat in her face.

"Shut up, Brittany!"

Her voice cracks, teeth trembling from the force of her turmoil. She is breathing hard through her parted lips and her vision is blurred by the intensity of her desire, mingled with a dangerous kind of blind rage.

Brittany stands her stare, expression solemn as they face each other, both feeling the other drawing them in, a force of craving they can't fight anymore. A part of Santana begs Brittany inwardly to push her away, to get scared by her threatening stare, but Brittany's gaze doesn't quiver for a split second.

It irritates Santana how assured she is of herself and the urge to teach her a lesson gets stronger inside her by every long second passed in silence.

"Shut me up!" Brittany dares her, and Santana loses it at last, completely and irrevocably.

"Fucking hell" she curses, letting go of Brittany's top to cup her jaw forcefully, tilting her head. "Dammit, you're one stubborn little slut" she spits close to her face, enjoying the way a sudden flash of fear is visible in Brittany's blue eyes.

"Ugh" she whines, trying to pull away from Santana's grip, but Santana roughly grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the edge of her desk.

Brittany sets her hands on the table to steady her body, and Santana uses her momentary imbalance to trap her between her legs, keeping her intact with her strong hips, bringing their centers together.

They both groan at the contact but Santana recovers quickly, thrusting into her through the layers between their bodies, until Brittany's wide eyes find hers, filled with shock and curiosity as to what Santana might be keeping under her skirt that presses into her lap.

"You want to be shut up, huh?" she rasps into Brittany's face, leaning closer to her until Brittany is forced to lean back on her elbows with Santana hovering over her.

Santana grinds into the girl, using the increased height gained by the high heels to tower over Brittany and have her completely at her mercy.

"Uh, yeah, please" Brittany whines, squirming to free her legs so she can widen them, but Santana keeps her in place, pushing down at her hips.

Her fingers find Brittany's bare skin between her skirt and top, and the feeling of her smoothness makes Santana swallow hard. She wants nothing more than to feel Brittany everywhere, to discover every inch of her naked skin with her fingers and mark all of them, _finally_ making the young girl hers. She wants to be inside her so badly her rock-hard cock almost bursts through her contraction shorts. Her animalistic yearning to invade Brittany and stretch her until she begs her to stop makes her go completely mad, and she forgets about her morals.

The rules Santana set for herself fall out of the window and she is nothing without them. She is just a woman with nothing but raw, voracious desire.

"Then you have no idea what you're in for" she says mirthlessly, watching Brittany's eyes get clouded by the nerves from her cold tone.

She doesn't leave much room for argument when she pushes off of Brittany's body, and grabs her by the top to pull her close, until she can tug at her ponytail, freeing her blonde locks from their tight confine.

"This is your last chance" Santana stares deeply in her eyes.

Even in her incensed state, she won't do anything to Brittany without consent.

Without any hesitation, Brittany touches her hand that slid to her cheek and whispers "I want you." The sincerity in her voice and the gentleness in her tone stir _something_ inside Santana that she hasn't felt in a long time and she refuses to deal with it now.

She reaches back to gather Brittany's hair into her fists and bumps into her with her legs, scolding her sternly. "Then shut up and get to your knees for fuck's sake!"

Brittany obediently follows the guidance of her hands until she is settled on the floor, looking up at Santana with parted pink lips, taking short breaths. It's the sexiest sight Santana's ever seen, her tan fingers tangled into Brittany's blonde hair as she girl leans closer to pull the zip of her skirt down.

"Fuck" Santana groans when the fabric falls to her ankles and Brittany touches the back of her strong thighs.

She massages the girl's scalp, her heart swelling with that incomprehensible affection again that makes her desperately want to get in command. She wants this to be nothing more than what it is, her fucking this girl as a punishment and because they both just fucking _want_ each other, breaking all the rules imaginable in a high school environment. Santana doesn't care for the law now and she doesn't _want_ to care for Brittany either, because she is here to teach the bad girl a lesson after all.

In a sudden rush of aggression, she pushes two fingers into Brittany's wet mouth, her knees weakening at the feeling of wetness inside and she groans when Brittany sucks on her fingers, while holding her stare.

For a strange reason, it pisses Santana off that she submits to her completely. Somehow, she wants her to fight, she wants Brittany to be the wise one and stop this thing before it gets out of hand. But Brittany twirls her tongue around her fingers and pulls her closer by the thighs, signaling that she is ready to do anything.

Santana cuts off her teasing by pulling her wet fingers out to cup Brittany's jaw firmly.

Maybe Brittany thinks she is ready for her, but Santana knows she sure as hell can't be. She can't be experienced enough to handle what is coming her way.

When she lets go of the girl's jaw and quickly pulls down her shorts, her cock springing out and slapping Brittany in the face, the look of horror in her blue eyes only encourages Santana on.

Feeling a weird satisfaction to see Brittany eyeing her boner with rising fear, she doesn't hesitate to tug at her hair, tilting her head upwards to make her glance up.

Her free hand grabs the base of her cock to stroke up and down fast, trying to get her member into fully erect state before she pushes into Brittany. She knows she is making Brittany's case harder by every pump, because her dick is reaching its full length which will be impossible to handle for a young girl like Brittany. But she damn well deserves it and Santana can't wait to make her gag.

"You didn't expect this, hmm?" she asks her with forged kindness, keeping her face intact as she nudges the girl's soft cheek with the head of her penis.

Brittany's eyes widen, glancing to the side to see Santana's cock rubbing to her cheek. Her face flushes even more by the degrading action but there's a sense of enjoyment in her blue eyes when they snap back to Santana.

Sure she seems ashamed of it, but she fucking enjoys every minute of this, Santana muses inwardly.

"Such a little slut" she sighs, pulling her cock away momentarily to stroke herself faster while she adjusts her legs around Brittany's head. "Let go of me! Put your hands behind your back!" she instructs Brittany, who does so after a short moment of hesitation.

She is completely at the mercy of Santana and her penis now, placing her fate into Santana's hands. She has nothing to be afraid of, because Santana won't hurt her, but her size definitely proposes a big challenge for Brittany.

When Santana's grip tightens in her hair and she guides the tip of her cock to her closed lips, Brittany looks up at her with an expression that is impossible to decipher. Unable to bear it any longer, Santana pushes the head to Brittany's lips, forcing them to part and slides into the girl, eyes rolling back into her head as she feels wetness encompassing her cock inch by inch. It's the most amazing sensation, to feel the soft and warm mouth of Brittany on her skin, making her member twitch on Brittany's tongue.

She takes a sharp breath before sliding in more, eyes shut tightly in the overwhelming pleasure what Brittany's mouth brings her. She's never felt so good being inside someone's mouth.

"Ugh, fucking- God, you feel so good" she groans uncontrollably, setting her free hand on Brittany's cheek, feeling the heat of her skin under her palm.

She caresses her with her thumb, while gently pulling on her head to urge her on. It doesn't take long until Brittany starts moving, setting a rhythm of sliding up and down Santana's cock. Brittany takes only a half of her, struggling to accommodate Santana's huge size, but makes up for it with the skills of her tongue. The way she twirls her wet tongue around the head of Santana's cock before sucking down on the swollen flesh renders Santana into a whimpering mess.

She lets go of Brittany's face to muffle her own moans, burying her head into the crook of her elbow as Brittany keeps bobbing her head, sucking her off in the most delicious way.

Santana is quickly approaching her orgasm and the moment comes when she has to take over. She drops her hand from her cheek, swiftly cutting off Brittany's smooth movement as she pulls out, the head of her penis slipping from Brittany's lips with a pop. Her lips are wetted not only by her own saliva, but Santana's pre-cum and the sight brings the animal out of Santana.

"I need to – fuck, Brittany, what you do to me" she grunts before leaning forward to set her free hand on the table, trapping Brittany's head and guides her cock back inside her mouth roughly.

Without a hint of tenderness or consideration, she pushes all the way until her cock hits the back of Brittany's throat, making the girl heave.

She pulls out a little, watching the girl breathing hard through her nostrils but pushes back inside with even more vigor, until she is forcing Brittany to swallow her. The girl squirms, nails digging into the skin of Santana's thighs as she makes her gag with her penis. Her blue eyes squeeze shut as Santana starts fucking her mouth, deep and hard, making her gag several times which gives her immense pleasure.

Her hips gyrate as she slides in and out of Brittany roughly, keeping the girl's head close by the death grip in her blonde hair and the desire to penetrate her completely fast approaches her, the idea to take this a step further worming itself inside her head.

She tries to fuck it away – the need to _really_ fuck Brittany – and leans forward on her hand even more to hold her weight as she thrusts into Brittany's mouth with renewed force, needing to feel Brittany and the power she holds over her. She knows she is hurting the girl, who tries to push her away by the hips but Santana keeps plunging into her with fast strokes, not caring that she is making her choke on her long dick.

The way Brittany fights her only urges her on and she rams into her so hard a few times that the back of her palm on Brittany's head hits the edge of the table.

When a loud grunt escapes her lips, she rouses from her wild state and opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

She eases up on Brittany, pulling out completely to give her a breather as she tries to regain her sanity. The girl looks up at her with tearful eyes, a few drops sliding down her cheeks. Santana feels a hint of guilt as she realizes what she's done and reaches down to gently stroke Brittany's cheek.

"You were amazing" she breathes out, knowing that she shouldn't compliment Brittany but she can't hold it back.

Brittany's cheeky smile makes her chuckle lightly, and the moment they share stirs that feeling up in the pit of her belly again. It unnerves her, and she tries to shake it off, but it is impossible to ignore now.

Only when Brittany wraps her fingers around the base of her penis and leans down to take a testicle into her wet mouth she is able to forget. "Oh, Brittany" she moans out, before biting down on her bottom lip.

Brittany sucks on her testicle while stroking her shaft and Santana's hands come to rest on her own hips, leaving Brittany's body to let her work on her freely.

It's incredibly hot to reverse the roles and surrender to Brittany, letting her squeeze her dick while her tongue draws circles around her balls, coating them in her saliva. Santana has to force herself to keep her eyes open so she can witness this sight she will sure remember for a long time. The way Brittany's blonde locks frame her heated cheeks, the contrast of her pale fingers on Santana's dark cock, the gentleness of her tongue, the care behind her every move – Santana is pretty sure she will _never_ forget this.

She watches her jerking her off, feeling her orgasm impending as Brittany starts sliding her wet tongue up and down her shaft while her fingers squeeze around the head. It feels like she just _gets_ what Santana really likes and they share a kind of connection which is amazing for two people who were strangers to each other's bodies an hour ago.

Santana's heart fills with affection for the girl who is pleasuring her and this time, she doesn't push away the feeling. She embraces it, and it causes her to surprise Brittany by pulling away and cupping her cheek to direct her gaze on her.

"Come here" she rasps out, and Brittany stares at her questioningly.

She just shakes her head, unable to voice her need to feel Brittany closer, longing to _finally_ be with her the way she's always wanted to, however wrong it is. In this moment, it feels only right.

Brittany stands up, helped by Santana's strong hands and comes face-to-face with Santana. Her mouth glistens with both their fluids and it's the sexiest possible reminder of what they've just done. Wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, Santana leans in to lick the girl's bottom lip, tasting herself on her.

She hums into Brittany, who parts her lips and breathes out hotly into Santana. Their lips ghost around each other's, both wanting the other to take the final step. They linger close, showered by the other's scent until Brittany pulls on Santana's shoulders and their lips crash together. Their kiss is desperate, deep and intense, full of desire, but there's a certain gentleness in the way their tongues move together. They explore each other's wet mouth and Brittany moans into Santana's when she licks behind her teeth. The move makes Brittany's hips grind into her on their own accord and her hard penis comes in contact with the patch of naked skin on Brittany's abdomen.

It makes the girl jerk away in surprise, and Santana examines her expression closely as she realizes what is about to happen.

She swallows hard, glancing down at Santana's huge cock that barely fit into her mouth and made her gag, tears squeezing out the corners of her eyes as she struggled to take Santana's impressive size. Santana knows she enjoyed it despite the discomfort, but what she has in mind is completely different.

She reminds herself that she has to take responsibility here, but it's fucking hard when all she wants is to be inside Brittany's pussy which she's dreamed of for long, miserable months now.

She fights off her fear that Brittany will say _'yes'_ and offers gently "We can stop."

Brittany's blue eyes melt under her gaze and she reaches up to caress Santana's cheeks, cupping her jaws tenderly. "I don't want to" she whispers, before leaning forward to lay a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "I just want you to fuck me" she says slowly, before dropping her hands as she turns in Santana's arms.

Her sudden move stuns Santana and makes all the blood settle in her lower abdomen, making her cock twitch against Brittany's ass. Brittany grinds back into her expertly and it makes Santana moan out, her desire reaching the highest level it ever has. Her whole being is yearning to be inside Brittany and she swears she's never been this swollen, _ever_.

She's never been so ready to fuck someone and she reaches around to cup Brittany's core to see whether she is ready for her too.

Brittany is dripping through her thin spanx and the dampness Santana feels on her fingers make the muscles of her stomach tighten with a rush of arousal. She can't hold back anymore and pushes the fabric to the side to find Brittany's swollen lips, two fingers parting them to slide into her incredibly hot and tight hole.

"Uh" Brittany lets out a high-pitched moan as she starts fingering her, widening her fingers inside her to stretch her, preparing her for the girth of her cock.

Brittany sets her hands on the table, back bending to push her ass out and accommodate Santana's hand between her legs. Santana hovers over her, resting her free hand beside Brittany's as she pumps her fingers in and out, deeper and harder every time until Brittany's thighs start trembling.

She cries out when Santana adds a third finger, and Santana quickly cups her mouth to muffle her sounds while pulling out to circle her clit.

Brittany trashes in her hand and breathes out hotly into Santana's palm, adding another sensation to the mix of pleasure. Her ass keeps wiggling and rubbing to Santana's cock as Santana pinches her clit lightly, making her shudder with the painful pleasure.

"Oh, God – more please" she begs Santana, widening her legs even more as she looks back at her over her shoulder. "I need you" she says, eyes longing for Santana desperately.

Santana is pretty sure she's never seen something as fuckable as Brittany is now.

Brittany is begging for her cock and witnessing how much she wants her fills Santana up with joy. She doesn't know why, but even though she likes to think of this as Brittany getting the punishment she deserves, Santana wants the girl to like it. She wants to be the best Brittany's ever had. She has no doubt that she is, but she wants to prove her right, she wants to claim Brittany and show her what sex _truly_ is.

A satisfied smile tugging at her lips, she leans forward to kiss behind Brittany's ear. Her fingers return to her opening, gathering wetness there to coat everywhere around, enjoying the slickness of Brittany's lips. Brittany's head rolls back, giving a perfect angle for Santana to kiss all around her throat, nipping at her pale skin, marking her for long days to come.

She doesn't care for the way she leaves bruises on Brittany's smooth skin, because she stays in the moment, when only their pleasure matters.

Her kisses are gentle, but her bites are hard on Brittany and her finger picks up its pace on Brittany's clit, making the girl grind back into her desperately, searching for more friction with shaking thighs and uncontrollable hips.

"Please" she pleads with Santana all of a sudden, eyes fluttering open in her aroused haze and staring back at her, conveying her deepest need.

It's the moment it truly sinks in for Santana that she is having sex with Brittany. Everything they did up until this point could be – _but shouldn't be_, she knows that – put down as a momentary lack of their judgment. But being with her that special way would mean something and she doesn't know how to deal with the fact that she _wants_ it to mean something more.

Instead of reflecting on her deepest feelings, she nuzzles Brittany's cheek, before pecking it tenderly. "You on the pill, right?" she rasps out, and sees the realization hit Brittany.

Santana watches her take in the fact that she is about to get fucked without a condom, which from the looks of it, may have never occurred in her life before. It makes Santana all the more excited to be inside her, knowing that she will be her _first_ in a way. Brittany hesitates for a long second before glancing at Santana, who is waiting patiently.

"Yeah" she nods, in barely a whisper and Santana kisses her cheek again, harder this time.

"Good" she tells her, before pushing off the table to hook her thumbs into the girl's red Cheerios spanx and pull it down with her panties until the items fall to her ankles.

Santana leaves her skirt on, enjoying the way her bare ass is peeking out.

"You are so fucking sexy, Brittany" she wonders aloud, earning a cocky smile from Brittany over her shoulder.

But it quickly fades as Santana pushes down on her back, flattening her on the table. Brittany surrenders to her guiding hand and lies down, resting her forehead on her crossed arms, releasing a deep breath.

Santana stares down at her, taking in the details of the blonde hair spreading around her head, back rising and falling with every deep breath she takes, the muscles of her ass clenched, an inch away from Santana's throbbing cock.

It feels like forever ago that Brittany sucked her off and remembering how it felt makes her feel how close she is. The need to get off overcomes her and she kicks off her pumps quickly to stand flat on the ground. She rips her shirt open and inhales deeply, right hand coming down to Brittany's hip while the other reaches down to grab the base of her cock. She strokes herself up and down, enjoying the slickness of Brittany's saliva on her skin and steps back to get a better look at Brittany's backside.

She looks delicious, so ready to be fucked. The smoothness of her milky skin makes Santana contemplate spanking her before she fucks her hard, but she sets the idea aside for now.

She can't bear not to be inside Brittany anymore.

"It's time you learn your lesson, Brittany" she rasps out, and feels Brittany stiffen under her hand from the nerves. "I will make you feel good…in time" Santana adds barely audibly, fighting the animal inside her who wants to ravish Brittany until she can't move.

Controlling her thirst for the girl under her, she slides under her top to caress her skin comfortingly, easing her up. She knows she will cause her an initial pain, it's impossible to avoid with her tight hole and Santana's girth, but Santana has to assure her there's nothing to be afraid of.

She pumps her cock feverishly until it's so hard it slaps her stomach when she lets go of it to pull Brittany to the edge of the table. She presses down on the low of her back, while she reaches down to grab her dick again, guiding it between Brittany's swollen wet lips that are waiting for her.

"Oh fuck, Britt" she groans when she places the tip to Brittany's opening, feeling the consuming power of her pussy sucking her in.

Brittany jerks back into Santana with her ass, leaning up on her elbows to breathe easier in the chokingly hot air. She is panting hard, and Santana watches her with half-lidded eyes.

She is so slick and hot, the tight ring of her muscles pulling Santana's cock in with such force that Santana has the urge to plunge in in one quick movement and rip her apart with her cock, reorganizing her insides. But she doesn't want to hurt Brittany – or at least, not that much. She wants to punish her, but she wants her to enjoy it too.

She jerks a few times into her hand, nudging Brittany's tight entrance and enjoys the way the blonde is squirming under her, bending her back to raise her ass and get more of Santana's cock, moaning softly between parted lips.

Santana's hand reaches around Brittany's thigh to touch her clit from the front, bringing her pleasure while the head of her penis slowly pushes inside her, making Brittany cry out.

The sound rouses Santana from the haze of her pleasure and she quickly leans forward to push her palm to Brittany's mouth, while her left hand steadies her hip as she slides into her in one smooth movement.

Brittany bites down on her hand and trembles from the pain, trashing under Santana but Santana is barely able to contain herself from the pleasure of being inside Brittany, her tight, pulsating walls wrapping around her big cock and squeezing her deliciously as she stays deep inside Brittany, stretching her all the way. It feels _fucking_ amazing and she loses herself in the feeling, leaning forward until her chest presses to Brittany's clothed back, the new angle hurting Brittany who tries to pull away, but Santana quickly slides out of her and rams back inside, setting a relentless rhythm for their fucking.

Her palm intact on Brittany's lips, she feels the girl panting hard and letting out muffled cries with every thrust of Santana's hips, stretched way over her limit. Santana's left hand leave Brittany's hip to gather a fistful of hair and pull Brittany backwards, until she is forced to bend her back painfully, giving more space to Santana's penetrating cock.

Santana keeps hammering into her, her balls slapping Brittany's ass with every hard stroke, body acting on pure desire, losing control until she is forced to wake up by the feeling of wetness on her right hand.

Momentarily cutting off the move of her hips, she stays deep inside Brittany while leaning forward to take a look at her face.

Her palm slides from Brittany's mouth when she realizes the girl is weeping and Santana is horrified with herself.

She let her lust render her into an animal, who fucked the girl under her without any consideration of her needs and it shoots a pang of pain right into her chest. Overcome by guilt and shame, she feels the need to escape. She pulls out of Brittany completely, making the girl wince before stepping away, distancing herself to give Brittany space, to give her a chance to stand up and walk away after telling Santana that she is a fucking criminal.

That's what she is; there is no excuse for what she's done.

Shocked by her capability to be so violent in sex, she doesn't know what to do with herself. She keeps staring at Brittany who is crying silently on top of her desk, her thighs still trembling from the tremors that shook her body. Santana hurt her and more than what's acceptable, more than what she can put down as a natural consequence of her unusual size.

_She_ did this, not her penis.

Grossed out by herself, she reaches down to pull up her shorts to cover up, unable to stand the sight of her hard cock that she used as a weapon on Brittany. The noise of her fumbling hands reaches Brittany's ears, and she slowly turns around, expression pained by the movement. Santana stops in her tracks, letting her skirt fall back to the floor as she stares into Brittany's glassy eyes.

It breaks her heart and she hangs her head low, her mistake reflecting on Brittany's strained expression killing her inside.

"I'm – Brittany, I'm so – fuck what have I done…" she stammers with incoherency.

Brittany wipes her cheeks, and slowly starts shaking her head. "Shh" she whispers while carefully stepping forward.

Santana stares at her with terror, stunned to see her close the distance between them.

"No, I can't" she argues when Brittany grabs her shirt, but the grip of her fist is strong, determined just as her piercing blue eyes are.

"Touch me, Santana" she whispers softly. "Please"

It's a wish Santana can't refuse to fulfill.

Even though it's wrong and it should be the last thing she should do after hurting Brittany so much, she touches her waist with shaking hands, thumbs caressing the girl's incredibly soft skin for seconds, before the grip on her tightens and in one sudden movement, she lifts Brittany on top of the table

"What are you-?" she chokes out, hands settling on Santana's shoulders, but Santana quickly silences her with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I will make you come" she replies, and watches Brittany's face bright up.

She watches her affectionately as Santana slowly kneels down in front of her and adjusts her long legs to rest on her shoulders. Brittany smiles at her softly, her hands tangling into Santana's locks and it makes Santana forget about the pain she's caused Brittany and concentrate on the pleasure she is about to cause her.

Kissing a path up the inside of her thigh, she is relieved to feel how wet Brittany is. Santana can only hope that to a certain extent, she was able to enjoy when Santana was inside her. Smelling her musky scent, her eyes flutter closed and she hums, feeling Brittany's fingers on her scalp. It feels amazing to get wrapped up in the smell of her sex and she doesn't hesitate to poke her tongue out to taste her for the first time.

She moans softly, but it doesn't even compare to the sound Brittany lets out. It's the most heavenly sound of pleasure, soft and needy, and Santana dives into her wet pussy to hear it again and again.

She licks up and down between her swollen lips, Brittany's rich fluids filling her mouth and her hold around Brittany's thighs rises in force as she starts stroking her clit with her tongue. It makes Brittany pull her head closer roughly, and Santana feels herself getting turned on again by Brittany's domination. She caresses Brittany's clit until the girl's thighs are pressing against the sides of her head and she is moaning uncontrollably into the forearm pushed to her face.

When Santana dives into her with her flat tongue, she jerks into her from the shocking pleasure and trashes her head back.

Santana snaps her eyes open to see her suffering from the incredible mix of sensations and pushes into her as deep as she can; healing the bruises she left inside Brittany. She licks inside her, enjoying the amazing taste and exhales through her nostrils hard from the effort.

It's only a matter of time before her eyes shut again as she gets wrapped up in pleasuring Brittany, sliding in and out of her with her tongue, only stopping once in a while to caress her clit, eliciting those special sounds from Brittany that she can barely contain behind her shielding arm.

Santana loses herself in the feel of her, her thighs around her head, her fingers in her hair, her wetness surrounding her and by every move she makes, the heat between her own legs increase, her erection making itself known again.

She ignores it, sacrificing her own need for Brittany's and willingly so. There's no better feeling that the rush she gets from holding Brittany's orgasm in her hands and slowly giving it to her.

All of a sudden though, she is forced out of her heightened state as Brittany's fingers tug at her forcefully. "What's wrong?" she pulls away to ask, alarmed by Brittany's silence and mystified expression.

Brittany stares at her for seconds, the depth of her eyes sending a shiver down Santana's spine.

"Nothing" she finally shakes her head, lips turning into a soft smile. "Just come back here, please" she utters her wish and pulls Santana upwards, until she comes face-to-face with her again.

Their lips find each other, both leaning in at the same time, needing to feel the safety they find in their kiss.

"What do you need?" Santana asks when pulling away, ready to give Brittany anything she wants.

Brittany sighs, resting her forehead against Santana's "I need you…inside me"

"Brittany" Santana chokes out, numbed by the request as she stares at Brittany so closely she swears she could drown in the blue ocean inside her eyes.

"You shouldn't have stopped before" Brittany tells her quietly. "It hurt, but it was also amazing. It was good pain" she explains, but Santana refuses to believe her.

"No pain is good" she argues, pulling away to look at Brittany pointedly.

"I loved to feel you so much inside me" she whispers with deepest sincerity. "Please don't be afraid!"

Unable to think clearly when Brittany is begging her with her eyes, Santana leans in to kiss her hard before pulling away to look down at herself. She reaches down to her shorts, but Brittany is faster, their eyes meeting again as she gently pulls down Santana's tight shorts and frees Santana's cock and her balls.

She drags the fabric down on Santana's thighs, while holding the weight of her penis in her hand and Santana lets her work in silence.

She trails her eyes over Brittany's face, taking in every detail as the girl strokes her length, a heartbreakingly beautiful girl who wants nothing more than to feel her inside her. The feeling inside Santana's chest makes her swallow hard and she has to ground herself by cupping Brittany's cheeks.

"Hey" Brittany says goofily when their eyes connect and Santana pushes her forehead to her temple.

"You're amazing" Santana whispers, gently moving into Brittany's soft hand as her arousal takes over her again. "So good…" she trails off, giving in to the feeling.

Her hands settle on Brittany's waist and she steps a tiny bit closer, panting harder into Brittany's cheek with every stroke of the girl's talented fingers.

"Are you ready?" she asks Brittany when she is unable to bear it any longer.

She needs to come and she wants to come inside Brittany. That's the one wish that occupies her mind now, and it's only subdued by her wish to make Brittany come with her.

"Yeah" Brittany breathes out.

Santana reaches down with her left hand to take over Brittany's hand at her cock and kisses Brittany's cheek softly. "Tell me if you want me to stop, please" she whispers, before guiding the tip of her cock to Brittany's opening, making them both moan softly.

"I just want you" Brittany replies, before widening her legs and crossing her arms behind Santana's back, holding her body as close as possible.

It's the most amazing feeling to be held while Santana slowly slides into Brittany, her thumb finding the girl's swollen clit to ease the pain she causes her to feel. It's so different and so much better than the first time. Santana prolongs the feeling, diving into Brittany's wet pussy inch by inch and feels Brittany's forehead fall on her shoulder, the softest moans rolling from her lips.

"Oh, baby" she whispers when Santana pushes in all the way, stretching her deliciously while her thumb keeps pleasuring her clit. "Please fuck me"

Santana's face screws up in the pleasure that is almost painful to bear and she gently slides out of Brittany, leaving only the head in. The hot air hits her wet dick and she lays a clumsy kiss on Brittany's warm cheek before easing herself back inside.

"Anything you want" she whispers into Brittany, while setting a slow rhythm, pulling out almost all the way only to push back deep, over and over again.

They move sensually together, Brittany ankles crossing behind Santana's ass and her hands caressing her muscled back as Santana rolls her hips, fucking Brittany nice and slow. She hits her deep and lingers inside her for a second before sliding out, and uses just a bit much force with every thrust.

It feels out of this world, and Santana gets into a state she's never experienced before. She feels like she is living a dream, because this is too good to be true. This is better than any fantasy she's ever had.

Brittany feels _so_ good around her cock, around her hips, against her chest, against her lips, it is hard to believe this is real.

When Santana feels her balls tighten and her hips pick up the pace, she _knows_ it's real and her orgasm is fast approaching. Her thumb on Brittany's clit matches the faster strokes of her cock and her lips start kissing Brittany everywhere she can reach her, laying wet open-mouthed kisses all over the girl's shoulder and neck.

The heels of Brittany's feet dig into Santana's ass and she groans into Brittany when the girls' nails start scratching her back, her moans turning an octave higher as she buries her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana is intent to make her come first and she adjusts the angle of her penis to thrust upwards into Brittany, hitting the girl deeper than ever and bringing her closer to the edge with every circle of her hips.

They are sweating against each other, panting hotly and moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure they share take over their bodies.

Groaning from the effort, Santana pulls out from Brittany to hammer back inside, going in faster and faster until the table is creaking under them and Brittany's rendered speechless by the intensity of their fucking.

Santana keeps it up until she loses control of her body, and her hips jerk into Brittany, cock drilling into her pussy as she comes undone with a loud grunt, shooting deep inside the girl. Her body moves on its own accord, cock pumping in and out of Brittany in quick succession as she spurts her cum inside her warm pussy, her thrusts causing Brittany to lose herself too.

She bites down on Santana's shoulder hard, shaking by the force of her orgasm in strong tan hands.

In the haze of her orgasm, Santana rouses to guide Brittany over the edge and she whispers sweetly in her hair while pumping into her deeply to heighten her pleasure. She fucks her deep and hard to prolong the feeling, even as her cock goes flaccid in Brittany's slick wet heat, and she keeps up her relentless pace until Brittany's trembling body slackens around her.

She lets her cock slip out of Brittany as the girl melts into her body, clinging to her tightly. Santana just holds her body; hands coming up to softly caress her back, as her vision slowly clears and unfortunately, her judgment follows.

It sinks in, what they did – everything from the moment Brittany told her she wanted to have sex with her until the moment Santana came inside her, she recalls every moment and her chest tightens, heart thudding harder as she thinks of what this means for them.

She thinks of the consequences of her action and curses herself for giving in to her desire.

She curses Brittany for changing her into this person and the need to distance herself from her overtakes her body. Pulling away, she drops her hands from Brittany and averts the girl's eyes as she turns away.

"Santana" Brittany reaches to touch her elbow, but Santana gently shakes her off.

The revelation that Brittany's never called her Santana hits her like a thunderstorm and her heart sinks, filling with shame.

She is such a bad person. Of course Brittany's never called her Santana, because she is her freaking teacher, who must be Miss Lopez to her and should have stayed _only_ that.

Unable to deal with the disappointment in Brittany's voice, Santana pulls up her contraction shorts quickly, then her skirt follows and her face heats up as she struggles with the zip. She starts buttoning up her shirt when Brittany's sad voice cuts through the tension-filled air.

"What are you doing?" she asks quietly.

Santana snaps her eyes to her for a split second, but realizes her mistake instantly. She avoids her Brittany' penetrating stare as she buttons her shirt up and tucks it back inside her tight skirt, before reaching down to step into her pumps.

She only faces Brittany again when she is fully dressed; hiding the marks Brittany left her on her body through the course of their sex.

"I just –" she chokes out, shaking her head dejectedly.

She has no idea what to do with the feelings squeezing inside her chest.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks, her tone worried, but the innocence of her question makes Santana snap.

"What's wrong?" she spats, face screwing up. "Are you serious?"

She stares at Brittany indignantly, wishing to be as oblivious to the reality as her. She has to face the truth: this is not a fantasy anymore. It turned real and _too_ real all of a sudden for her to deal with.

"Why are you being like this?" Brittany asks quietly, hurt by Santana's outburst of anger. Santana releases a deep breath, trying to calm her frantic nerves and Brittany's gaze softens. "Hey, come here"

She reaches out with her hand for Santana, who raises a hand to stop her. "No" she argues, though she wants nothing more than to be held by Brittany again.

"I just want to kiss you" Brittany shrugs innocently, and Santana has no idea how she can't see how wrong this is.

How she doesn't seem to _care_ how wrong and inappropriate they are being.

"We shouldn't" Santana tells her firmly.

"We just had sex on your table and as far as I can feel I'm still leaking your cum." Brittany chuckles mirthlessly, sensing that things are about to head serious. She disturbs Santana with her bluntness, further irritating her. "I don't see why I shouldn't kiss you now" she says stubbornly.

"Because this is a mistake - all of this." Santana snaps, turning to face hear but the hurt crossing Brittany's expression makes it impossible to keep her eyes on her. "It doesn't mean anything" she lowers her voice, eyes snapping to the floor.

The seconds they spend in silence, hearing each other's uneven breathing isn't much of a relief to Santana. Her mood only gets worse as she waits impatiently for a reaction, but she is dreading to hear Brittany's disappointment at the same time.

"Wow…so much about sex being a display of love, huh" Brittany says ironically and Santana's mind goes blank momentarily.

She is rendered speechless, eyes snapping up to see Brittany's face blushing from her meaningful comment.

"Who is talking about love here?" Santana asks with a sharp intake of breath.

"I think I might do" Brittany says in a tiny voice, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Santana snaps, incapable to handle Brittany's display of affection in her frenzied state. "You can't love me. You're fifteen" she throws her hands in the air.

"So?" Brittany asks, easing herself up from the table to stand in front of Santana. "You know, I mean sure you're an adult, but now you don't seem any different that all the boys I fucked. You only care about getting your dick wet" she accuses Santana, voice cracking miserably at the end.

She doesn't even try to hide how hurt she is and Santana's heart breaks by watching her.

"That's not true…"Santana sighs miserably. "I do care about you, but this has to be a one-time thing" she declares with finality.

"Why?" Brittany dares her, cocking an eyebrow with a sudden rush of anger. "Because _you_ say so?"

Santana knows she is being unfair to her, but she can't take back what she did now. She can only make sure it never happens again.

"It _has_ to be, Brittany, please understand" she pleads. "I'm your teacher"

Brittany laughs incredulously "You are not just my teacher."

"I am and that's it." Santana raises her voice, trying to crack Brittany's stubborn attitude. "You are my student and I shouldn't have done anything - this is a huge mistake already. God, you're _fucking_ fifteen. I should have known better, fuck" she curses herself, rage bursting out of her and reminding her of her own fifteen-year old self.

There was a time she had a hard time controlling her anger and she hates to feel it defeating her again.

"So you regret it?" Brittany's hurt voice shrills through the air and makes Santana briefly forget about her deeply rooted issues. "Having sex with me?"

The simple question completely unsettles Santana. The fresh memories of their sex flash up in her mind, reminding her how fucking amazing it felt being with Brittany.

"I just- I can't" she chokes out pathetically, hanging her head in shame in front of Brittany.

"I don't regret any of it" Brittany shakes her head, leaning in to whisper "and you can't tell me it didn't mean anything, because it did…_to me_."

"You should forget me. It's for the best, believe me Brittany, please" Santana pleads her, but it has no use.

"You don't think I tried?" Brittany chuckles without humor, sounding hysteric at best. "I did everything to forget you. I basically fucked half of this school _just_ to forget you"

"Well, maybe you should fuck the other half, too" Santana snaps harshly, her words registering in her mind only when they rolled from her lips and she stares at Brittany with horrified eyes.

"Fuck you, Santana" Brittany spits, angry tears escaping her eyes as she reaches down to pull up her spanx, her heart broken and dignity shattered by Santana.

"No, Brittany, I'm sorry" Santana rushes out, panic overcoming her. "I didn't mean that – I'm sorry" she touches Brittany's hand, then lets it slip from her fingers when Brittany's sad eyes snap up to meet hers.

"You're really hurting me now" she tells her, sucking in a whimper. "Just talk to me, please"

She breaks down, burying her face in her hands as she cries, and Santana gently wraps her arms around her back. "I'm sorry" she whispers into her damp locks, smelling the scent of her shampoo mixing with the musky scent of sex.

Brittany leans on her shoulder, damping her shirt with her tears, but Santa doesn't mind it, she just strokes her back comfortingly.

They stand in the middle of Santana's office for minutes, as she waits for Brittany to calm down, holding her close to her heart. It's a tiny bit easier to face the reality when Santana can feel her heartbeat.

"Please don't push me away" Brittany whispers into her ear tearfully before pulling away to rub her cheeks roughly.

Santana brushes her hand away, wiping off her tears with her thumb. "What do you want from me, Brittany?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you" Brittany whispers tearfully. "I want _you_"

Her simple wish makes Santana's heart swell, but she can't give in to the feeling as it spreads in her chest.

"But we can't." She shakes her head, dropping her hands from Brittany's body. "We already broke every damn rule this high school has and I'm probably the worst teacher to ever grace this _fucking_ planet" she huffs madly, but Brittany doesn't waver in front of her.

"Is that the only reason? The rules?" she asks quietly but her words mock Santana.

"No – it's just – everything" she says defensively. "You're a teenager and I'm ten years older. This is _so_ not healthy for either of us."

Brittany's stare pierces into her bones and makes her questions the validity of her reasons. "So far you haven't come up with one reason that why _you_ don't want to be with me" Brittany says with a shrug.

"We don't even know each other" Santana blurts out.

Brittany uses the opportunity to her own advantage, uttering simply "Then go on a date with me"

"What?" Santana lets out a grim chuckle. "Just imagine it, Brittany. I couldn't kiss you in public. I couldn't even just fucking hold your hand."

The thought saddens her immensely, and she averts Brittany's eyes, feeling the tears stinging in her own. She would hate to cry in front of Brittany.

"I don't care…we can stay at yours." Brittany says pleadingly, but Santana dismisses the idea with a firm shake of her head. "Why don't you believe me? We can make it work" Brittany keeps trying, but it's pointless.

"I have no right to do this to you." Santana looks at her, trying to convey that she is doing this _for_ Brittany. "You deserve a normal relationship"

"I don't want fucking normal, Santana" Brittany explodes all of a sudden, stunning Santana. "I just want you to give me a chance" her tone drops, eyes begging Santana to give her that _one_ chance.

Santana can't give in to Brittany's wish, but she is close to defeat. She barely has any weapons left to fight the battle.

"Britt" she whispers weakly.

Brittany takes a careful step forward, closing the distance between their bodies. "Please" she begs Santana, fingers cupping her cheeks.

Santana stares deeply into her eyes, and can't help herself from melting into her touch, touching the back of Brittany's hands.

"This is wrong" she whispers, but it's an attempt fated to fail.

"But it feels right, doesn't it?" Brittany asks, smiling at her. It laces with a certain kind of sadness, the knowledge that they will never be accepted even though they feel this is right.

"Yeah" Santana whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek.

It's too late to blink it away and Brittany catches it with her pinkie. Santana gasps softly, crumbing under the weight of their actions – past, present and future, too.

"Then be with me, Santana" Brittany tells her and pushes their foreheads together.

Santana lets herself feel it, just feel the rightness of this moment before she agrees to it. There is no judgment now, no rules, no excuses – only her and what her heart tells her to do.

"Okay" she finally tells Brittany, her lips turning into a relieved smile. "Fuck, let's try it" she chuckles until Brittany attacks her lips, kissing her feverishly until they can't breathe properly.

She almost lifts Santana off her feet by the intensity of her lips and Santana gets dizzy as Brittany sucks all the air out of her. Brittany completely consumes the rest of her sanity in the kiss and she can barely open her eyes when she pulls away.

"This was easier than I thought." Brittany grins wickedly. "A part of me is sad though, since I kinda prepared a whole speech" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Santana pulls away in shock.

She can't believe what she just heard.

"I knew you would fight me silly, so I came up with a list of arguments to convince you" Brittany explains, tapping the tip of Santana's nose cutely.

Santana scrunches her nose, which makes Brittany break into a fit of giggles. Slowly, shaking her head in embarrassment, Santana joins in and she feels really silly now.

It turns out, this was more of a lesson about love than sex and she learned from it.

"How much of this you actually planned, huh?" she asks Brittany teasingly, brushing a damp strand out of silky blonde hair out of her forehead.

"Uh, some…" Brittany trails off suggestively and Santana leans forward to bury her face into her shoulder.

She enjoys the warmth of Brittany's skin seeping into her body, and closes her hands around her back, melting into their embrace.

"You are such a bad girl, Brittany" she mumbles into Brittany's skin.

Brittany shakes with laughter bursting out of her before ducking her head to kiss Santana's neck. "But I'm _your_ bad girl now…and you can punish me anytime" she husks and Santana swears her knees would give up under her weight if Brittany didn't steady her with her arms.

"Oh, God" she groans into her. "You're unbelievable"

She is just starting to realize what she has gotten herself into.

Among the chaos of laws, rules, values, morals and any of this shit that scares the hell out of her, there is this fifteen year-old girl - _who also happens to be her student _- who keeps surprising her every day with wearing her heart on her sleeve, daring to fight the whole world just to be with her.

Nothing compares to this feeling and she lets herself enjoy it for now.

Sure the moment will shortly come when she will try to convince herself otherwise, but for now, she feels that this is the only right thing to do.

Cutting of her content moment, Brittany suddenly pulls away and starts dragging her towards the door. "Where are you going?" Santana stops her before they can leave the room in this messy – and highly suspicious - state.

"Your place." Brittany husks over her shoulder, batting her lashes seductively. "I'm ready to take more of my punishment…"

"Brittany" Santana whines, knees weakening pathetically at the prospect of more heavenly sex with Brittany.

It was truly the best kind of guilty pleasure.

She pulls Brittany back into the room, and kisses the satisfied smirk off her lips, their tongues settling into a slow and sensual dance.

Brittany is truly the eighth wonder of this world and though it is disturbing how careless and rough-edged she can be, Santana really enjoys the rollercoaster she invited her on. Sure it left her lots of times miserable and her heart aching, but she can't wait to continue the ride.

Together now, with Brittany by her side.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and taking this short but all the more fantastic journey with me! **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter and tell me what you want to read in the sequel! I'm eager to hear your opinion.**

_**Yours truly, **_

_**emmanuelle**_


End file.
